Sky to High
by Felix Fiction
Summary: he was from the sky as the rest of them, but he isnt a sekirei, : a worm made with the assistrance of Flair the demin king Dragon:
1. Chapter 1

_Sky to High _

-Unknown area-

_Scanning area_

_*scan and beep*_

_Scan complete; area clear_

_Scanning air and climate_

_*scan and beep*_

_Scan complete; air is breathable and climate is average_

_Scanning language and currency_

_*scan and beep*_

_Scan complete; imprinting knowledge now_

He opened his eyes slowly for the first time in what seemed like forever. When they opened all he could see was darkness but he felt that he wasn't in a good situation.

"Number 108 has just been winged" he heard a man's voice state and the shuffling of feet drummed through his ears.

"Verify the ashikabis identity and put it in the computer, also notify all the other ashikabi that are entering the area" a womans voice said in instruction; the drumming of footsteps increased.

Scientist were too busy typing information into computers and doing scans to notice the pod lower three tendrils and hack into their main system.

_Scanning systems to locate situation_

_Imprinting knowledge_

_Gathering currency_

_Objective complete_

By the time someone noticed what was happening the pod whirred and beeped. Sparks began to flys and all the computers and the room started to burst and their screens shattered. The electric currents surging though the keyboards shoot forward and severely electrocuted everyone one in the room; charing their skin and silencing their screams before they could even escape their throats.

Smoke clouded the lab and the door of the pod slid opened. He stepped out of the door looking around at the waste and debrie of the now pitch black destroyed lab.

He looked in his right hand at the content he received. It was a small neon black card that had three letters on it and random numbers.

Taking one step out into the world he looked down to see a city glowing with many lights. With no other option he headed down the path.

"I wonder what ill find"

Karasuba had sensed a disturbance not far from her location; but shrugged it off.

Unaware of the influence that would be known as Sora


	2. Chapter 2

_Sky to High _

It was a cool evening on the tokyo plaza square, shops were brimming with business, men and women rushed to their various jobs while students ran for classes. But unlike the rest a commotion was occuring a few blocks away.

"Woah this place is incredible" he said as he walked around the street. The people walking by stared with confusion as he peered around like a child entering the candy shop for the first time.

He wore a red long coat that was tattered, black pants and a shirt that looked to futuristic to be american fashioned.

"Did he lose a cosplay party" one civilian muttered.

"Naw maybe he did it so well the fan girls mistook him for the real thing" said another.

But someone in the crowd knew exactly what he was.

~M.B.I Tower~

It was a late evening in M.B.I tower and three battle hungry sekirei were sitting bored in the main lobby. Benitsubasa was brooding, Haihane was flicking her hair around her eye, and Karasuba was sharpening her sword with her famous smile donned on her face. Out of the door walked Takami with a clipboard in her hand "ladies the director idiot will see you now" she said with an agrivated voice. They walked into a large office were Minaka Hiroto wearing glasses and a white suit with silver hair sat behind a desk. "Oh ladies so glad you came" he said in a playful tone, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT OLD MAN!" Benitsubasa yelled in a frustrated tone not wanting to put with Minakas goofy crap.

"Ladies I have recived news from a field news opperative that a new number is amongst the flock" he said as he gazed at the three.

"Care to share details Minaka-san" Karasuba asked as her grey eyes became like a predator.

"The lab it was contained in was destroyed instantly, but ive recived word that a suspicious one is stalking around and according to behavioral observation he isnt quite from around here"

"He could just be some country bumpkin who's seeing the city for the first freakin time!" Benitsubasa exploded.

"Also" he said ignoring the girls disruptive outburst " The M.B.I black card finance manager has recorded an unauthorized transfer of money and card printing"

"What name was the card issued to" Haihane asked in sheer curiosity.

"The system records only by the name…Sora"

"Hmm interesting" Karasuba said with a hunters chuckle; making her squad members shudder.

"I've already sent the private army to search for him, but I thought I would throw you three a little bone" he said as he grinned wider " And while your out and about maybe you three can find your ashikabis"

The three women turned to leave the room leaving the the company CEO sitting at his desk smiling; the "game masters" plan was falling together.

After gawking around his new suroundings; Sora wandered aimlessly around in hope to find a way of shelter.

In reality Sora was walking home to his apartment with a limp, 3 broken ribs, and a really bruised face.

"Oh you poor dear" he heard a womans voice call to him "Come here and let me take a look at you".

He turned around expecting to see an old woman but instead he saw a woman who looked to still be in her twenties dressed in a shrine maiden outfit. Her hair was long and purple and it matched her eyes who seemed to make her kind face glow.

"My name is Miya Asama, I own a Inn and I noticed you seem lost"

"Wow what a babe" he thought to himself.

He was led into a buidling were she gave him a warm meal and bath, sitting in a white bath robe he sat on the porch looking at the stars; not noticing her sit next to him.

"Were did you come from by the way"

He didn't say anything at first but only pointed to the sky.

"So its you after all" she thought to herself; she knew what he meant.


	3. Chapter 3

Sky to High

"YAHOO GOOD DAY GOOD DAY!" Hiroto Minaka goofily shouted as his face appeared on the main plaza street big screen.

"To all ashikabi in the area and in the second stage I proudly announce the finding of a bonus number; if you stumble upon this gift from the gods you have all right to claim it". Minaka clapped his hands and goofy letter kanji saying "Go Get Em Tiger" floated over him.

"And just for motivation the one who claims this mysterious number 109 will receive an automatic gold card to the final round YAHOOOO!.

After that the transmitted announcement ended.

Sitting in his study inside his mansion Izumi Higa grinned darkly at the announcement he recived in his email.

"Another sekirei another pawn in my army" he chuckled as he took a sip of the wine he held in his hand. He pushed a button on his desk to turn on a microphone "Dove would you please come in here."

At his call a girl with short dark hair with white tips walked in. she had teal eyes and pale cream colored skin. She was dressed in a short skirted pale yellow dress, a black jacket, and knee high fur tipped leather boots. "You called Higa-sama?"

"It has come to my attention that there is another sekirei up for grabs in our fair capital"

"How is that possible!" she said with a shocked look "There were only 108 of us sekirei when the ship crashed on earth"

"Well it may be that someone made a trip here a bit early". Higa paused for a second to ponder what she said but then just shrugged it off. "No matter, your assignment is to find our new friend and bring he or she back to me to me to be winged."

"But Higa-sama…"

"Do fail me" his expression donned a caring smile that if seen by anyone who knew Higa closely could be identified as fake "you wont, wont you?"

"No Higa-sama" and with that she left"

Aikitsus P.O.V

She saw her "ashikabi" Hayato Mikogami giggling like a maniacal child when she entered the room. "You summoned me Mikogami-sama?" she said in her normal icy emotionless tone.

"The Game Master has just annouced a bonus toy" he said as he bounded up and down "and it comes with a amazing prize if attained, So get to searching and if you fail" he stopped and donned his serious face "then don't bother coming back"

With a quick nod she left the room.

Sora P.O.V

"Sora-san would you like to go shopping" he heard Miya ask him as he woke up and let his blurry tired azure eyes take in her image.

"Er wha.?"

"Well I notticed when you got here you clothes were a little torn and they seemed to be the only pair you had"

"Naw im okay" he said with a yawn and buried deeper into the futon blankets. That was when he felt it for the first time.

The smile on Miyas face dissapeared but a dark aoura seemed to suround her, beside her from what he could see was a monstrous looking mask that seemed to stare into the core of his very soul.

"Sora-san would you like some new clothes" she asked again in her normal voice but the floating mask and aoura around her sent a message that it would be foolish to deny her request.

"Um S-sure Asama-san I-id love to go shopping for *gulp* clothes"

"Wonderful!" she said as she clapped her hands together, the threatening aura and mask subsiding instantly. "Go ahead and take a bath and we'll go after breakfast". She then left the room leaving the boy staring in disbelief.

"So frightening" he muttered to himself "But oddly familiar"

…..

After a delicious breakfast Miya had led him to a place called a shopping market. As far as his eyes could see there were varieties of food, clothing, and other great things that looked enjoyable.

"Oh hello Asama-sama glad to see you here in my shop" a female clerk said as he and Miya entered a clothing store.

"Oh hello Ginjo-san"

"Whos the little cutie escorting you?" she said as she looked Sora up and down. He began to feel what he learned as awkward.

"This is Sora my new tenant at the Inn" Miya responded; breaking the womans attention from him "I found him all lost and confused on the street". She pointed to Soras clothes that she sewes together when he was in the bath and pointed to the stitch lines. "the poor boy begged me oh so nicely to help him buy new clothes, isn't that right Sora"

Not wanting to see that frightening floating mask he quickl nodded.

"Then let us shop"; she took his hand and led him into the deep selction aisles of the store.

Aikitsus P.O.V

She was searching the city like a cold preadator with the soul intent of completing her mission.

Stopping on top of a game store rooftop she surveyed the area carefully to spot any movement that would verify a target.

"Looking for what im looking for scrap number" she heard a voice call from behind her and turned to see sekirei number 55 Dove land behind her.

"My ashikabi Higa-sama wants this new number so unless you want to be terminated like you should've been from the start its best you don't get in my way"

"Mikogami-sama wants this new number" she replied in her cold tone that as always was devoid of emotion. "I will deliver it to him, if I fail I will be tossed away and I don't wish for that to happen again."

"Then it seems we have a disagreement". In her hand Aikitsu saw a sharp looking crystal form in her hand. "hope you don't take this too personal"

Sora P.O.V

After shopping for clothes, Miya and him had gone shopping in a grocery store. From his shopping he now wore a light green cat ear hoodie jacket, blue t-shirt, jean shorts, and blue and white converse.

While Miya was shopping for food, Sora was standing at the front of the store at a stand holding manga.

"I don't understand what the writer hoped to accomplish with this plot; the character has to many holes in his personality and the female characters breast are below the uniform standard of d-cup"

"I agree with your logic about the plot and character design; but I don't agree with the breast quota". A females voice said beside him. He looked to his right and saw crouched to the bottom shelf a girl who was reading a similar manga.

Her hair was messy and silver that covered one of her eyes; she was wrapped in bandages and wore a tattered blue kimono. Sharp hook talon clawed gauntlets were on her hands in which she carefully held the book.

"Yo im Haihane"


	4. Chapter 4

Sky to High

Haihane P.O.V

~1 hour earlier~

"Damn it this sucks, it really really sucks!" Benitsubasa griped as she and her bounded from roof to roof. Karasuba remained silent and only grinned as they scoured the city.

In previous events she and her squad memebers were given a assignment to find a unknown sekirei who appeared out of the blue at least to M.B.I computer banks and to also find their ashkabi. If the ashikabi was found they were to report back to the tower and stand by for further missions. If not found they were not to return unless they found the unknown number.

"WHY COULDN'T HE HAVE LET NATSUO-SAN WING US!" Benitsubasa griped more. Haihane only rolled her eyes at her friends/teamates whining. Everone in M.B.I tower knew Natsuo was a huge faggot; hell she knew he was the moment she laid eyes on him.

"So how soon do you think we'll find that unknown number" she said in a desprate annyoyed attempt to change the subject.

"Hell if I know—jeesh youd think a guy who owns a billion dollar industry with enough cash to raise a global army would have a better way of tracking people; Karasuba what do you think?". When she turned to look for the silver haired grinning sekirei it suddenly sank in that she was gone.

"Aww what the hell she ditched us"

"Probably was trying to get away from your whining about Natsuo" she said cooly. Benitsubasa gave a glare that could kill a small child from fear.

Before she could say what Haihane swore would be a string of profanity a shape sped past them and nearly tackled Haihane from the air.

"Oh im srry, really srry but I have to beat my friend to the grocery store" the shape now identified as number 88 Musibi said as she bounded down the roofs of the city.

"Dammit Musibi!, THOU SHALT NOT BEAT MINATOS TRUE WIFE TO YET ANOTHER SHOPPING RACE!" screamed a very angry sekirei number 9 Tskuiumi as she followed in hot pursuit.

As the two girls were oblivious to whom they nearly ran over, Benitsusbasa racongnized the sound of that goody two shoes voice anywhere. "NUMBER 88!" she screamed in rage as she began pursuit "ILL HAVE MY REVENGE FOR THAT STUNT AT THE BRIDGE!". When she chased after her, Haihane was left alone.

"Aww frickin great" the reaper looking sekirei muttered under her breath as she stopped jumping and landed on the corner of the shopping street.

"Well if im on my own for a bit might as welll see if the grocery store updated their manga rack."

~45 minutes later~

She sat crouched near the large shelf carefully turning the pages with her clawed hands. As she engulfed herself in the graphic novel she felt the presence of someone approaching behind her. Turning her gaze from the book she saw a boy who looked to be nineteen years old who had raven black hair and sky blue eyes. He didn't seem to notice her when he grabbed a manga and viewed it with astute curiosity. She was impressed with how fast he was reading it and even more astounded by how fast he came to a conclusion.

"I don't understand what the writer hoped to accomplish with this plot; the character has to many holes in his personality and the female characters breast are below the uniform standard of d-cup"

Skimming over her manga quickly she turned to him. "I agree with your logic about the plot and character design; but I don't agree with the breast quota"

Whe he looked down and noticed her she was surprised to see that he didn't show any signs of being intimidated by her; instead he looked at her with the cute innocent expression of a thrilled child. She felt her cheeks get warm instantly when their staring contest held for more than three minutes.

"Yo im Haihane" she said to break the awkward atmosphere between them.

"Im Sora" he replied with a chuckle as he held up the graphic novel "Wow are those blade finger gauntlets"

She looked at her hand weapons and chuckled a bit at his childish curiosity. "Yep they are"

"Woah dude with those and the rest of your appearance you remind me of that cool character I saw read in one of the book ads; er what was it again"

"Ninja Gaiden?"

"Yeah that's the one! THANKS!" he said as he put a hand on her shoulder; that's when she felt it hit her.

A sudden heat surged thorugh her body that shovked her but pleasured her at the same time. "R-Reaction!" she muttered as she jerked herself away from Sora. There was no doubt he was her ashikabi, no doubt at all. But the thougt that she would find him so soon was a shick and a great joy to her.

"Haihane-san are you okay?" Sora asked her as he placed his hand on her forehead brushing a few strands of her silver hair aside "Do you have a fever?"

The moment the flesh of his hand touched her forehead the heat exploded through her with more force. The only way to decribe what she was feeling was that of a young virgin girl having her first orgasm.

Panting for breath and the strength in her legs sapped dry, the girl fell forward into his chest were she intook the full portion of his shirts scent.

"Haihane! Speak to me" Sora said in a panicked tone

Lifting her gaze to meet his; she blushed when she realized how close he had gotten to her face.

"S-sora could you do me a favor" she said in what was heard as a whisper.

"Yeah what is it ?"

"Take care of me". That said she closed the distance and pressed her lips to his and penetrated them soon with her toungue. She felt all the heat explode out of her body as wings of indigo shot from her back. But then when her eyes fluttered open she saw a strange sight unfold before her.

Sora was engulfed in a white light and on his back she saw a strange mark glow with a black glow; if there was one thing she knew it was no sekirei symbol. No, this mark had the shape of a dragon with its wings unfolded as in flight and he gasped as if a great restriction had been lifted; or in more appropritate wording a great part of him that was forgotten had surfaced.

Dove P.O.V

"Wait what is that glow!" she asked Aikitsu the scrap number as she stood across from her with a ice barrier formed.

They both looked to the direction of the distant shopping district. There a a great glowing indigo light, but then that light was engulfed by a greater white glow (Lol white power XD).

"It seems a sekirei has emerged" the ice sekirei said emotionlessly with a hint of worry.

"Then what the hell was that other glow!" Dove shouted as she dashed in the glows direction "Dammit please let me not be to late!"

When she got there she saw with her own eyes the glowing figure of Sora.

Sora P.O.V

He remembered the look on Haihanes face when their gazes met. He remembered her asking him of a promise; then she kissed him.

The moment their lips met his body exploded with a strange sensation as he watched Haihane erupt in indigo light. Then he felt a burning sensation on the back of his neck and a missing piece of his puzzle suddenly fill its place.

He found himself floating within his mind space and looked across to see himself reach forward and touch his forehead. Images of great variety flash around him and then darkness.

Blinking to consciousness he looked to see Haihane looking at him with a confused look; But moreover she was blushing as she stared in silence.

"Oh yeah we kissed" he thought in his mind, then blushing like a tomato from the full realization. "So so were clear you kissed me"

She nodded "Sekirei number 104 Haihane at your service, my ashikabi"

"Ashikabi?" he said as if he was recalling something.

"Well it aint a normal sekirei symbol but it doensnt matter cause your coming with me to Higa-sama"

He looked up and say another strange girl who has sharp diamonds floating around her. But as dangerous as she looked—he felt like he could take her.


	5. Chapter 5

Sky to High

Karasuba P.O.V

She had seperated from her squad to go on her own search;Truth was she never like working with Benitsubasa and Haihane.

She started her search with a simple look around but then getting bored began cutting down sekirei that she encountered. After takin out at least five she saw the indigo and white glows erupt from the north.

"Hmm I see Haihane has emerged, but what was that other glow"

Sora P.O.V

"Who the heck are you? And who the hell is Higa?" he questioned the girl who had crystal blades dancing around her menacingly.

" I am number 55 the crystal sekirei Dove; and Higa-sama is my great ashikabi from the west" she responded. Haihane bared her claws menacingly.

"I know that guy" she said with a dark chuckle "and if he thinks he's getting me or my ashikabi then I hope he doesn't mind getting your failure report from a body bag.

"Get lost blue sekirei!" she snapped "you know damn well that he is not a regular ashikabi!"

"Well then that's makes him even more special to me". Haihane lunged at the girl known as Dove and with the switness of a diving falcon slashed at her stomach.

Dove P.O.V

"Fast!" was all her mind screamed as the blue sekirei was within her space swinging a clawed hand at her stomach. Doing aquick back jump she dodged the first strike but then suddenly Haihane was back in for the kill grinning like a reaper. Quickly making a crystal barrier she managed to barely avoid being decapitated.

"Hmm not bad, as expected of one of that coward Higas sekirei" the blue sekirei mocked.

"Don't you dare speak that way of Higa-sama!". Dove formed blades in her hands and started charging in, as Haihane swung and slashed her hand claws she deflected them and managed to push her back a little. Soon after pushing her back a few more spaces Dove summoned crystals to trap her feet.

"What the hell!" Haihane said as she tried to slash the crystal rock away. But Dove was already charging at her.

"Its over ill—" her mind felt it before her body did but it was to late, she was grabbed by herr shoulder and flung to the side like a piece of paper. Flailing and barely manganing to get her balance she looked up to see a sight she didn't expect. Instead of another sekirei Sora stood on the edge of the roof holding Haihane bridal.

Haihane P.O.V

She thougt she was a goner but when she found herself being moved and opened her eyes, she was surprised to see herself being held by her newly discovered ashikabi.

"You okay Haihane-san" he asked as his gaze was glued on Dove. She simply nodded.

"If I can get these damn crystals off my legs I can totally take her" she said as she blushed slightly, not from him holding her but from embaressement of being saved, for god sakes she was a discpline squad member after all.

"No need ill fight her"

She blinked for a few seconds in confusion to what she just heard him say.  
>"Are you serious? She'll crush you Sora!"<p>

"No she wont, im awesome"

"W-what!"

She suddenly looked to see Dove lunging from behind. "Sora! Behind—". Before she could finish he ducked and dodged Doves sneak attack with incredible speed and then did a sweep kick to trip her up. When the girl toppled over he used one palm to push her back with a invisible force.

When he put her down, Haihane saw neon white crystal claw finger gauntlets form around his hands; he glanced down at Haihane with a childish smile

"Like I said ill fight her"

Sora P.O.V

Was it all just a feeling?

Or was it an impulse?

All he knew at that moment was he was ready to fight.

He looked to his hands to admire his formed crystal claw gauntlets with curiosity and awe. When he had grabbed doves shoulder he felt a sudden sensation; as if what people called a copy scanner was put inside his hands and with that one touch he had suddenly attained her abilities.

But it wasn't just that; he felt stronger and more pumped than when he was wandering around and found by Miya. He was stronger, more agile, his senses were highly enhanced, and the mark on the back of his neck seemed to tingle with a warm sensation.

Dashing forward as if he had become on with the air Sora was in front of Dove and delivered a slash to her side. Whe she tried to counter he blocked but then took a kick to the chest. Breath left him for a brief moment.

"Gaughh what was I thinkin just cause I can do a few cool tricks doesn't mean Im suddenly and expericed fighter" he thought to himself as he dodged and dashed around the girls who was thrown throwing blade crystals everywhere.

"You said you would fight so fight coward!"

He got behind her and did a triple slash to her back; but Dove was persistent and managing to roll behind him; stabbed a crystal clean though his leg. He screamed loud from the sudden pain but Haihane was screaming louder.

"SORA!"

"Its cool im fine really *sweet gawd woman call an amblulance*" he reasurred her/ thought to himself.

Dove though wasn't stopping; coming from the right she stabbed through his arm and other leg causing his to sprawl on his back.

"Once I immobilize you im dragging you back to Higa-sama" she scremeed but then suddenly a figure charged from the side and connected a hard punch to Dove face causing her to spiral and crash against a wall.

"Dammit Haihane I leave you alone for five minutes and you manage to not only get defeated but to also get your ashikabi fucked up" the stranger yelled in a clearly pissed voice.

He looked to see a girl who had long dark pink hair tied in a side ponytail, wearing a black one sleeve kimono top and shorts, red boots, fighting gloves, and ribbon sash tied around her waist. Her light orange-red eyes glared and she was cracking her knuckles angrily.

"B-Benitsubasa" Haihane said with confusion and relief

"W-what the hell are you doing here red sekirei" Dove said as she emerged weakly from the wall rubble that had fallen on her "What are you-" before she could finish her question Benitsubasa was in her face and proceded to punch her unrelentlessly under the girl fell over into a bloody crumpled heap. Sora watched as the Sekirei symbol on her back vanished and the red sekirei walked over to him with a glare.

"Okay retard what the hell were you thinking trying to fight a sekirei? ARE YOU THAT FUCKING STUPID" she exploded at him.

"N-no I was just…" she suddenly hoisted him up by his collar and shook him violently; completely ignoring the fact that he still has crystals stabbed in his arm and legs.

"YOU DAMN IDIOT I SHOULD BEAT YOUR ASS SENSELESS, I SHOULD TEAR OFF YOUR TESTICLES AND STRNGLE YOU WITH THEM , I SHOULD…"

"Let him go" a females calm voice called in a cool but intimidating tone. Benitsusbasa stopped cold and started shaking as she dropped him on his butt.

"Awww so you're the one making me react huh?"

He turned to look behind him and saw another woman walk out. She wore a shork skirted black kimono with a gray haori drapped on her shoulders. Her hair was long and silver and was tied in a pony tail. Her eyes were an intimidating gray and the katana she had on her side made her even more intimidating.

"Hot and dangerous I like were this might go" he thought nervoulsy as he crawled back slowly.

"Wait wha react! Karasuba you mean?"

"Why yes Benitsubasa" the woman now identified as Karasuba turned and answered her comrade "This boy is my ashikabi"

With that fact in mind she returned were Sora was and planted a deep kiss on him allowing her tongue to wriggle around, Dark grey wings of lights shot out of her back illuminating the sky.

" Let us impale the future world Ashkabi- sama eheehehehe or should I say "sekirei" number 109"

"What the hell !" Benitsubasa screeched now coming to her senses; she once again jerked him up by his collar. "YOU MEAN THE DAMN "SEKIREI" THAT DAMN GAME MASTER SENT US PUT TO LOOK FOR WAS A DAMN ASHIKABI AND A DUMBASS TO BOOT!"

"This girl has a fettish for pain doesn't she" he thought to himself as she shook him violently again. But as he contemplated Benitsubasa raised her face to punch his gut.

"I wonder what color blood and urine make" she said but then the unexpected happened. When Minato braced for impact a heat surged thruough Benitsubasas body causing her body to shake.

"N-No fuckin way" she muttered "THIS dumbass is my ashikabi!"

"How convenient" Karasuba chuckled as she watched Benitsubasa cry in horror for this turn of events. But after a few moments of disgust she pressed her lips against his allowing their tongues to twirl as wings of light appeared , Benitsubasa's glowed dark scarlet.

"No.105 Benitsubasa the sekirei of the raging us punch a hole in the future...ashikabi-sama" she grumbled


	6. Chapter 6

Sky to High

Seo P.O.V

Life for Seo was a cycle that one could literally make a list from.

Grope Hikari and Hikibi

Get electrocted by Hikari and Hikibi

Slouch for a job

Lose or quit job

Mooch food from Miya as Hikari and Hikibi apologized frantically for his habit.

Sleep

He wasn't a bad person, in fact he was really a genius when it came to strategy and planning, he's helped Minato and his sekirei on many occasion and though he was a helpless perv both his sekirei loved him dearly.

He was leaving his current job with his fresh pay in his pockets with sekirei # 11-12 Hikari and Hikibi on each side dressed like maids. "So girls who wants some booze" he said to both of them which earned him a dual glare from the twins.

"SEO! You need to pay for the damn bills not alchohol" Hikari snapped ,

"Hikari its pointless to argue with him" Hikibi added soflty, she was the calmer of the two so she had to be the voice of reason when it came to her sister and ashikabi. They had just rounded the corner to Maison Izumo when suddenly Miya rounded the corner. She had a worried look on her face which soon turn into an look of annoyance.

"Yo Miya I was wondering—"

"The food is sitting on the counter now please take it and leave" she said as she pushed past him to look around.

"Whats got you so stirred up" he asked as a glaring Hikari and Hikibi to collect the food.

"Its Sora"

"Sora?"

She turned to him and puffed a sigh of agitation. "Hes a new tenant I found yesterday, i took him shopping for clothes and groceries today and he suddenly disappeared"

"Maybe your just getting overly protective". Seo said as he was still confused about this Sora in question. But then Minato rounded the coner and joined there group.

"Hey Miya im home" the boy said with a smile.

Miya P.O.V

When he arrived back to Maison Izumo the usual happened at first, Musibi and Kusano tackled him into a tight hug, Tskuimi arrived and started chiding them on how she was the legal wife and how they should release him this instant, Matsu chuckled from behind a corner and Kazehana trapped Minatos arm between her massive breast, Homura just arriving back gave him the usual wave while hiding her blush, then Miya right on cue arrived to break it up by materializing her famous hanya mask.

The routine of the house was so in schedule that Miya barely noticed Sora enter with a really bad limp, bandages around his legs, and his arm in a sling.

Sora P.O.V

"Sora my goodness what has happened" she asked trying to calm her panicked mind.

"Well Miya-san I got into a scuffle and got stabbed in a few places as you can see". He said as he used his free hand to scratch his head and chuckle like a naiive child.

"STABBED!"

"Hheheh yeah, but I also became an ashikabi" he told her trying to calm her down.

"Your in the sekirei plan" Minato asked receiving a confused look from Sora. "Oh im sorry my name is Minato Sahashi"

"Oh hey Minato im Sora" he smiled in turn.

The other guy standing next to Miya stepped forward and exteded his hand. "Im Seo"

As he got to know his new buds though Miyas frightening aoura and mask appeared. "Sora please stay on the matter at hand; whom was it that assaulted you"

"W-well Miya-san it was a sekirei named Dove who wanted to drag me back to some guy named Higa"

"Shouldve known that pussy would try a move" Seo said with a snort.

"You know him?"

"Higa is the ashikabi who rules over the eastern sector of the capital" Seo explained. "He's a crafty son of a bitch who mainipulates ashikabi with fear and forces sekirei to join him in his dark campaign"

"Monster" he whispered.

"So enough of him whos your lucky sekireis". Seo said with a pervy look.

"OH RIGHT! Cmon out girls"

Miya & Sekirei P.O.V

He wasn't expecting their reactions when Benitsubasa, Haihane, and Karasuba rounded the corner. Haihane and Benistubasa ignoring the shocked faces of the other sekirei started quarelling over who would get to hold onto Soras free arm while Karasuba broke the silence.

"Why hello there Mu-chan" she said to musibi with her usual grin donned on her face. Musibi immediately hugged her friend realizing what her presence at the inn meant.

"KARASUBA YOU'VE EMERGED AND THE REST OF THE YOUR FRIENDS AS WELL WITH SORA-SAN!" she screamed with the usual tone of bubbliness in her voice. "Yes I have Mu-chan and I will be staying here with you"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Tskuimi spat with clear rage in her voice "Thou may hast forgotten but the red harlot nearly killed Minato during the escape".

Catching the last sentence Benitsubasa snapped her head around and glared darkly at her

"Who the hell are you callin a slut bitch!" she said in an angry tone releasing Soras arm and cracking her knuckles to fight.

Before the tension could escalade Miya intervened, she had a smile on her face but inside she was furious, she knew Sora would wing some sekirei as the game continued, but she wasn't expecting it to be Karasuba that he would be bringing back to the Maison Izumo.

Kusano was hiding behind Kazehana shaking like a leaf; she eyed the clawed gauntlets Haihane donned and her natural grim reaper appearance. Haihanes uncovered eye averted its gaze to the young sekirei causing little Kusano to cringe . Haihane couldn't help but chuckle a little, but she was interupted when Tskuimi suddenly stepped in.

"Thou art picking on children now, thou hast no shame indigo sekirei" she said in a cold tone not taking her aqua blue eyes off of her.

Haihane couldn't help but feel a spaark of agitation when looking at the blonde haired sekirei; it was her that nearly drowned her when she was thrown into the river "The name is Haihane No.104 and youd be wised to remember it water spout" she said in a annoyed tone.

Tskuimi's temper flared when she heared Haihane call her water spout "THOU DARES CALL ME THAT DEGRADING TITLE I SHALT BEAT YOU SENSLESS" she snarled as she summoned a torrent of water out of thin air and lunged it at her !WATER CELEBRATION!.

Haihane ducked under and slashed at the water knocking it back to vapor and then dashed forward with her claws at the ready, but Tskuimi wasn t gonna leave any openings.

"GIRLS STOP FIGHTING, CMON BE NICE" Minato and Sora begged desperately in unision as Seo laughed his ass off.

As the scene was unfolding, Miya paused for a moment to take in two present facts. The first was the strange black dragon symbol mark that rested on the back of Soras neck. The second was the frightening resemblance he and minato held; they both had short black hair though soras was slightly longer to the point were the front bangs nearly came over his face, they both had blue eyes, and they even had the same physique and personality though Sora was a bit more laid back.

But look alike or not her attention was drawn back to the dragon mark that stuck out like a bleeding scar.

"He's awakening"


	7. Chapter 7

Sky to High

_When sekirei first crashed on earth it was asked if there were others like them and if not why did the ship they were discovered in crash. Was it because they were trying to escape an enemy or were these "gods" Hiroto Minaka was always babbling about actually have a hand in their arrival. All these questions still remained unanswered but for the sake of the country many hope they remain that way._

~few days before Sora woke up~

It was a cool evening on the Kamikura Island and the only activity one would find on its lands would be the bustling of moving trucks and machinery.

The sekirei ship was still under study for scientist believed that if they could find and harness its various technologies so that man would enter a new age of science. Security forces patrolled around and inside the ship each armed and ready to shoot a fly that buzzed were it shouldn't.

They were expecting the usual shift not really worried of any living thing being around...that was until one of them found a door. It wasn't an odd one matter of fact it was a completely normal door but what made it odd was that it was in plain sight but no scientist even glanced at it.

"Hey lets go see whats in here" one said nudging his buddy with his elbow "I betcha theres some misplaced sekirei in there heheh maybe I could be an ashikabi, have a bunch of hot alien chicks flocking to my side every day". His partner made no movements

"Don't be an idiot, besides we have strict orders to stay outside and guard the fleet,

"Aww cmon dude theres clearly no threat on this god-forsaken rock whats it gonna hurt to to look around?" he said in a clearly frustrated tone.

"Well besides the risk of losing our jobs, we could also be disposed of just like that Takehito guy"

"Well then im going if I have to choose death by corporate big heads or death by boredom then im picking option one" and with that he opened and entered the door.

The hallway was narrow and dimly lit and the walls were torn and scratched. In other words nothing unnatural for a crashed ship, but when they reached the end of the hallway another door appeared but this time there was a hand scan next to it. Without thinking the guard put his hand on the pad which followed up with a quick beep noise and the door opened. They stepped into a room and that's were they saw them.

There were 5 pods and one was already opened, but in the center pod floated a human-like being. He had long red hair, and a scar that ran vertical across his face, and as they were examining what they thought to be new sekirei in the other pods his eyes slowly opened.

The guards stationed on the outer deck were expecting a lot of things, boredom, annoying scientist. But what they werent expecting was a loud explosion and a sudden radio transmission,

"GET TO THE CENTER FIELD! I REPEAT GET TO THE CENTER FIELD WE HAVE HOSTILES ON THE MOVE!" was the last thing heard before the transmission was cut off.

Guards ran to their places and formations and all of them stared in shock, four uknown figures were walking straight at them with a scarlet haired one leading in the front with his arms crossed and with a bored gaze. They opened fire but the bullets failed to even scratch their targets, then the unknown ones took action.

The one in the back to the left lifted his hand that glowed for a minute and then a beam of burning energy shot forward and obliderated a small group of guards to a degree were there wasn't even a speck of ash left. Deeply panicked the guard called in the tanks that were on stand-by and some began to rush forward.

Then the one to the right who was carrying a long large katana whos blade looked like the sharp points of a saw rushed ahead of his group and as guards opened fire in his direction the bullets made contact but he never lost momentum and hacked thru the guards like they were paper, some who were missing their heads never registered they were headless and kept firing. A tank made a shot but without even looking he swung his sword and chopped the shell in half. There was panic and awe in the soldiers rank but now wasn't the time to gawk.

The on on the right slapped his hands together and pressed them on the ground causing strange black hands to shoot from the ground. They grabbed and tore soldiers like paper and then all was silent.

The group of unknowns stood on the ledge of the cliffs staring at the moon lit ocean. "Pheh nice place" the sword one sneered "I imagine the princess havin the time of her life".

"That's higly doubted" the one on the left stated flatly "I sense a lot of **them **on this planet so I assume shes laying low until we arrive".

"Kukukukuk my my wont this be quite a carnival" The one with the strange dark ability ability chuckled madly to himself.

The the center one with the scarlet hair spoke "No…we will lay low until we make proper planning" he said in a emotionless tone "But if you encounter one of **them**…..Do as you need"

~Present time~

Four days had passed since the three discipline squad sekirei moved in and in that time they had blended into the life of Maison Izumo. Haihane was sparring with Tskuimi in the yard, if there was a second thing these two sekirei loved besides their ashikabis; it was a good fight. Haihanes quick refelxes and precise strikes were awe inspiring and the way she controled her claws was pure genius.

Tskuimi was no slouch either she twisted and turned the water around her like and agile serpent reafy to strike its prey.

Benitsubasa bonded awfully well with Musibi regardless of Musibis obliviousness to their one sided rivalry, when they didn't spar they watched telivision with Kusano their favorite show being "The Thorns of Love" a popular soap opera that aired Monday thru Thursday.

*Tv show*

"_Why Brandon? Why wont you love me?"_

"_I cant explain Melissa I just cant"_

"_Is it that whore Brandy!"_

"_NO!"_

"_Then dammit man what is it?"_

"_Its because…Its because"_

"_WHAT!"_

"_BECAUSE YOU HARLOT, YOU BUNRNED THE ROAST!"_

"_IS THAT ALL BASTARD!"_

"_You see this setting were in, it sure as hell isnt the kitchen"_

"_SEXIST PRICK!"_

_Announcer- tune in next time tommorow for our gripping conclusion_

_*end show*_

"Wow that was gripping" Musibi said as she sniffed into a tissue to blow her nose. Benitsubasa and Kusano nodded as they continued to weep and blow their noses.

Meanwhile sitting in the garden area; Sora, Minato, and Seo sipped tea and joked together as if they were brothers. Truth was in the days gone by the three ashikabis had become like brothers; Minato the youngest, Sora the middle, and Seo the oldest.

Then there was Miya; besides the griping fact that her most hated enemy Karasuba now shared a roof with her. The mark on Soras neck haunted her thoughts, for the meaning it held haunted her

~Flashback: years before sekirei came to earth~

A young Miya probably three years old human years was sitting in a lush room watching over a young giggling toddler. The toddler had sky blue eyes and raven black hair and the cutest smiling dimpled face she had ever seen.

As she watched him wiggle and coo in his crib a woman entered the room behind her. This woman had long flowing platinum blonde hair that sweeped along the floor and the same azure eyes the baby possesed. She wore a long white silk dress robe and when she walked it was like she was floating.

"Aww Miya I see your enjoying the company of my little bundle of joy" she said in a sweet voice that echoed serenely. Miya nodded her head with a wide smile as she tickled the young ones tummy.

"Yes Noah-sama, he is such a good spirited one"

"Indeed he is" the one known as Noah smiled gently. "I havent decided on his name yet; would you like to help me?

"OH YES!"

The two pondered and pondered for at least forty-five minutes until Miya lit up with an idea. "SORA!"

"Sora?"

"Because he is like the sky, unbound, uncorruptible, untroubled" Miya said as she ran a finger over the toddlers black hair.

"If I didn't know any better Miya id say your in love with my toddler son" Noah said with a teasing giggle; that made Miya blush all kinds of colors.

~end flashback~

"That was so long ago" she whispered to herself.

Looking up she saw Sora laughing with Minato and Seo; and saw the way his blue eyes sparkled and how his raven black hair blew in the wind; She smiled at the sight.

"But im glad time has a way of repeating itself"


	8. Chapter 8

Sky to High

Sora P.O.V

~dream~

He was standing in the middle of a lake side grass plain; were the water was crystal and the flowers and trees glowed with an abnormal radiance in color.

In the middle of the crystal lake stood two figures who looked exactly like him.

One was made of pure light and shined with a blindind white glow, on his back were two magnificent feathered angel wings that could make the breeze go in all direction in one flap.

The other was made of complete darkness and shined with a black purplish glow, on his back were two dark but equally magnificent bat wings. His fingers looked long and clawed and seemed capable of ripping the air out of the wind itself.

"Who are you to?" he asked as he tried to approach the lake; but they gave no answer.

Desprate to learn their identity he asked again. "Who are you?"

This time the one made from darkness looked at him and he say his lips curl in a sadistic grin and he released a haunting laugh and the water under him rippled.

"Aww so the prodigal soon actually is to cool to remember us huh" he mocked as he glanced toward the light one.

"I wouldn't call him "prodigal" but the fact that he appears before us now is a good sign he hasn't lost who he is"

"PHEH bull shit this little poser is probably finding us by stumbling chance and I refuse to submit to a pussy ass mother fucker who can't even protect his damn memories"

"Wait a second! What do you mean forgotten who are you two?" Sora said in desperation to understand.

The dark one immediately was in front of him and had a clawed hand plunged into his stomach causing him to spit blood on the green grass.

"You want I.D motherfucker ill give it to ya; call me the little parasite within you soul that each time you don't get with the fuckin program takes a little nom nom nom. Hope you get what im saying "your higness" cause if you don't hehehehe"

"W-what?" Sora asked weakly as blood still oozed from his lips.

"Lets just say there will be a new king will be standing at the top"

~end dream~

He woke up in a cold sweat and his breathing was rigid. His mind formed many questions.

Who were they?

What were they?

And most importantly; Who was he?

As the night continued Sora woke up to the sound of his room door being opened. Not thinking about it he reached to grab the clock to check the time but instead took a handful of something soft.

"Ohhhhh Minato you naughty boy" a female voice purred seductively in the darkness.

He immediately stiffend up and pulled back his hand; a trickle of blood leaked out his nose.

The moon light leaked into the room and revealed to his virgin eyes a verk drunk and very naked Kazehana who still had a large wine bottle in her left hand.

"KAZEHANA-SAN!" he panicked as more blood rushed from his nose and he face became hot.

"N-no im not—"

Kazehana tackled him suddenly and pinned him to the floor. She licked her lips like a hungry predator as she gazed down on him.

"Don't worry Minato-san I'll make you feel REAL good in a minute"

"But im not Minato " he whined in horror; trying hard to escape her grasp.

"Her I come Minato-saaan"

Suddenly a clawed silver hand slowly reached from the shadows and then was followed by a shadowy face. When Sora thought it he saw Haihane with a angry look; but to a drunken Kazehana it was like she was looking into the eyes of death.

"KYAAAAA!" she screamed loudly; her voice booming thorugh the Inn.

"For assaulting my ashikabi in the middle of the night im going to destroy you number 3" Haihane said with a cold voice as she got ready to swing a clawed hand.

"KYA NO!" Kazehana yelped as she jumped forward on Sora and buried his face in her naked cleavage. "Save me Minato-san!"

"Kazehana-san im not Minato!" he said in a muffled voice; but as he tried to break free he once again felt the weird photoscan feeling surge through his body.

Haihane was furious as hell but when she was about to lunge at the drunken sekirei.

!WHACK! WHACK!- DOUBLE SPOON HEAD SHOT!

The two fell back with a thud and in the clearing stood Miya who was grinnig sweetly; but the third spoon she was tapping in her hand showed that she was anything but happy. Benitsubasa came around her and glomped Soras arm protectively.

"My, my what a shamless scene; Sora-san you probably didn't know but illicit sexual relations are forbidden within the walls of my inn"

"W-wait no! this isn't what it looks like!" he panicked.

"Oh well this scene in front of me says otherwise".

Looking down he noticed Haihane was unconscious in his lap and Kazehana who was still naked had her face buried in the crook of his neck.

"PLEASE HAVE MERCY MIYA!". He cried in fear as he eyed the spoon.

"Well ill let you off with no punishment since you don't have knowledge of my rules". She hoisted the unconscious Kazehana on her shoulder. "Or your perverted hormones. And with that she closed the door.

"It wasn't like that" he whimpered into the dark in vain.

He noticed that Haihane was still unconscious on his lap and Benitsubasa was still glomped onto his arm.

"Shouldn't you take Haihane and go to your rooms?"

She said nothing but she also made no movements to leave. They stared at each other in complete silence.

"Beni-san you really should—"

"Shut up you idiot" she said as she pushed him down on his back and laid her head on his chest as she laid down next to him.

"W-wait Beni-san you cant sleep in here Miya will—"

"I said…. shut up". And with that she fell asleep immediately; breathing softly on his neck.

He couldn't move her.

He dare not try to wake her up.

But in a way, he didn't want to.


	9. Chapter 9

Sky to High

~M.B.I Tower~

Minaka sat at his desk with both hands twiddling in excitement. As he was thinking of who-knows-what the three Discipline sekirei strode into his office.

"So ladies what do you have to report"

Haihane was the first to speak. "We have not been able to locate the mysterious Sekirei you sent us to search for; but during our search all three of us found an ashikabi."

"All of you share the same ashikabi?"

"Yeah though he's a real idiot at times" Benitsubasa answered. However Minaka still looked puzzled.

"Well the computers reported of you threes emergence, but it didn't give us a file on your ashikabis identitiy; so would you mind telling me who he is?"

This time Karasuba stepped forward to speak. "His name is Sora."

"Sora hmmm?". Minaka typed something on his computer and pulled up a blank screen. "That's strange there aren't any domestic files on a Sora; but that's not important, why I called you hear is that a couple days ago I saw a bright light that couldn't have possibly have been a sekirei emergence."

"I saw it the same time Haihane got winged" Karasuba said as she donned her famous grin."Haihane do you know what perhaps that was"

Images of Sora engulfed in the white light and the strange mark on his neck raced through Haihanes mind when Karasuba asked her. "No I don't" she said not daring to meet the directors curious gaze. But Karasuba grinned for she knew exactly what he wanted to know.

"Sekirei number 55 tried to kill our ashikabi after Haihane got winged" Karasuba continued. "I think that big time ashikabi in the eastern sector is starting to make his move".

"Is that so kuukuku well he will soon see why it is bad to try to outplay The Game Master". And with that said he dismissed the three.

~East District~

Higa sat on his balcony glaring at the sight before him with cold eyes.

There were M.B.I guard soldiers patrolling the borders of the eastern sector. This would put a dent in any rebellion plans he had and put his entire secret operation in serious danger of being found.

As he continued to observe the scene in front of him his assistant walked in with an expression that could only mean more bad news.

"What is it?"

"Higa-sama Dove has...Dove has failed at her mission and furthermore has been taken out of the game."

The ashikabi of the east slammed his fist angrily on his side table. Nearly knocking the wine glass he had spilling onto the floor.

"That damn game master" he muttered bitterly as his wits started coming back to him.

"What are your orders Higa-sama"

He stood and faced the man; now that he had a chance to calm down.

"Find this sekrei 109 and also locate this ashikabi and sekirei that took out Dove"

"To desrtroy them"

"No". he smirked. "To invite them to my army".

~Maison Izumo~

Sora, Haihane, and Kazehana sat at the dining room exchanging nervous glances as Miya sat across sippind some tea. Both girls still had red throbbing marks on their foreheads from were the inn keeper had hit them and could only imagine the horrible things she had planned for them in this meeting.

"So Kazehana you seemed to have a hard time limiting yourself, so as of now you are not allowed to drink sake for a month" she said as she took another sip.

The wind sekireis face paled as if she had just gotten shot.

"Haihane-san though it was to protect your ashikabis threatened virginity, I will not condone violence within my walls"

She then turned her attention to the nervous looking Sora "And Sora I would suggest you have better control of your sekirei". The dark aoura and mask materialized around her. "Am I perfectly clear hmmmmm"

"YES MIYA-SAN!" they said in unison.

The aoura and mask around her vanished. "Good im glad we all understand".

**-hours later-**

He had nothing better to do so Sora had decided to retreat into his room for a short nap.

He was now back inside the beautiful dream lakeside grove but this time, only the look alike of light was standing on the crystal lake. The more he looked at the light copy with his white wings the more curious he became.

"I'm glad you have returned here" the being said with a echoing voice.

"Who are you? What are you? And more importantly what am I" Sora questioned immediately not bothering to make small talk. He had questions and he wasn't leaving without one answer.

The being looked at him in silence, then when he opened his magnificent white wings a orb flashing strange images.

"I cant give you direct answers but take this small fragment of self knowledge and for your being and mind I pray you piece this puzzle together." with all that said the being pressed the orb into his chest and a feeling of hot iron nails being driven into his skull exploded all throughout his body. He jerked violently and screamed.

He saw images of a man guiding him

a woman holding a child he assumed to be him

himself fighting a unknown and unrecorded battle with strange figures

and then he saw...MIYA!

Jerking awake with the hot sensation still going strong in his head and a cold sweat pouring from his body, he ran out of his room and limply dashed to the bathroom gripping his head.

He locked the door behind him and turn the faucet cold water on blast to drench and chill the burning. It only stopped for a bit so he stumbled to the mirror and there he saw it.

His eyes had changed into strange colors far different from his normal sky azure blue eyes. His left eye was red and his right was silver, the mark on the back of his neck glowed faintly as if it were approving the sudden change; and he whispered the two words that would reshape the whole purpose of his being.

"I remember"

the words were silent and meant for no one to hear but a voice whispered behind him.

"Im glad"


	10. Chapter 10

Sky to High

Minato was familiar with the occasinal knock on his room door with at least one of his sekirei trying to sneak in and here was his current order.

Musibi & Kusano- *puppy eyes*

Tskuimi- *blushing madly* "THY WIFE DEMANDS TO SHARE A BED WITH YOU!

Matsu & Kazehana- Oh Minato- saaaaaaaaaaan *perverted giggles*

Homura- *blushing* uh well *cough* ya see I ….

But never would he have expected to see Miya standing in his doorway. the look on her face told him she would be here for a while.

"Sahashi-san please meet with me in the dining room, Seo is already there waiting"

Sora had gone shopping in the market for some ingredients for chicken stew; and at good timing because from the way she looked when she got home and saw Karasuba kissing him, he thought hells wrath was about to be released within the quaint inns walls.

Karasuba, Haihane, and Benitsubasa were on duty so that meant he woulnt see the three for a good few hours. As far as he knew they worked as a disciplinary squad for a place called M.B.I run by a man known as Hiroto Minaka, the one who founded the sekirei plan. Then aside from him there were ashikabi who ran the north, south, east, and west sectors of the capital and commanded a good quantity of sekirei.

In the south was a man named Hayato Mikogami; a person he heard viwed the sekirei as nothing more than toys in a sick collection.

In the east was the own he heard of named Higa Izumi, a crafty one who commanded a good number of other ashikabi.

In the west was a guy named Sanada Nishi; well he didn't know much about him. And then north was Minato Sahashi,one of his two best friends.

He was finished and was close to the inn when suddenly the air around him became cold and shard of ice came darting at him, dodging on isntict he saw a woman stading on the roof of a house looking down at him with a cold emotionless expression.

She had short messy pale tan hair and pale green eyes. She wore a white kimon that drooped of her shoulders and was held up by a chain collar around her neck. But what he noticed was that her sekirei symbol was on her head.

"Who are you?"

She said nothing to him but hurled a row of ice darts at him forcing him to dodge and counter. He activated his powers and his eyes changed from blue to red and silver. Forming crystal fighting gloves and arm guards he hrled forward and punched her next assault with masterful prescision clean out of the air. The woman jumped back and created a wall of ice to block his attack and with great agility, manged to get around him and make him lose his footing by creating a sheet of ice under him. But Sora regained his balance quickly and dodged her second attempted strike, using the time to counter he manged to grabs her by the shoulders and pin her against a wall.

"Ill ask again who you are!"

She looked at him with an expression devoid of emotion.

"Answer me!"

"You are the mysterious number 109, my master Mikogami-sama wishes to attain you.". she answred finally showing no bodily signs of even trying to struggle.

"Why would the south ashikabi think im a sekirei, im clearly an ashikabi?". Before he could get the answer he looked to his hands and saw that they had been both frozen in blocks of ice. "WHOA!"

**-Maison Izumo-**

~Seo P.O.V~

It wasn't often Miya invited him over to her home and judging from the way she looked he probably would be coming more often. She had the face of a jealous lover trying to formaulate a plan to destroy her competition mixed in with the look of a mother trying to find her lost child. Minato was seated next to him tottaly oblivious to the situation.

"Kaourou-san I need you to do something for me" she said to him with a deadly serious expression. He hadnt seen her like this since the death of her almost to be ashikabi and his best friend Takehito Asama. "I want you protect Sora during the game."

"Wha.?'. Seo responded with a raised brow.

"He is in unknown danger, many people will try to conquer him, and…I don't trust Karasuba to do her duty as a sekirei".

!Crash!, an explosive noise went off and the three ran outside to investigate.

They heard a rumble a good distance away from the inn and soon Hikari and Hikibi appeared on top of the roof pointing to a cloud of smoke coming from the second street block.

"Seo!" Hikari called to him "Its Mikogamis scrap number, shes chasing Sora!"

"And right now Sora seems to be in a tight spot" Hikibi finished.

With Miya pressuring him and the atmosphere getting serious. Seo rushed off into Soras Direction.


	11. Chapter 11

Sky to High

Sora was on pins and needles against the ice sekirei, she always managed to trap him and out manuever him. He threw a close range barrage of punches but she blocked with another ice wall. She managed to freeze his leg and pelt him with ice stones making him stumble back as he tried to be on the offensive.

"Hey now why do you feel need to capture me, and why is the sekirei symbol on your forehead."

"I must serve my master for I am a fallen number, if he throws me away my existence will be obselete."

Soras heart split from the girls answer; how could someone do something as take away her chance to find her true ashikabi? How could she let a creep like Mikogami take advantage of her lonley despirartion and want for pourpose?

She summoned icecles from the the ground that he managed to get outta the way but at the cost of his shirt getting a few tears.

"Damn I wont be able to dodge long, I need an element power or something to match". Then the memory of his night encounter with Kazehana flashed through his mind. "Of Course!"

It was his first time using it in battle but after taking another chance to evade, he formed a small sphere of wind in his hand. "SUCCESS!". The fallen ice sekirei didn't see it, so she came in for a final frontal assault. She almost got wide eyed when she saw him look at her and assume a stance and his body suddenly started to feintly glow with white light.

" Precision of Haihane, technique of Benitsubasa, and wind of Kazehana." He said in a quiet voice as he held up the spinning wind orb in his hand and a balled fist glowing with chi. "first technique of Soras special list; **Senpuu Ikari!-(**whirlwind fury**)**. He punched the orb with his balled chi fist and the spinning orb exploded into a darting beam of pressure concentrated air. The girl tried to form a ice barrier but she was five seconds to late for the beam exploded and shattered; causing a shockwave with so much power it hurled her off her feet and over the tall buildings ledge.

Aikitsu P.O.V

On the bottom awaited for her a small shallow river. From this height , the moment she crashed into the water she would hit the concrete bottom headfirst and snap her neck.

"Im srry master, but in the end my use to you ends here" she said to herself as she closed her eyes awaiting for the quick death that awaited her.

"Your useful to me…" a voice called out to her;

Suddenly she felt herself being caught and being held close. Opening her eyes, she saw Sora looking down to her with a caring smile. His touch was…warm; a totally diferent feeling she got when she was around Mikogami. No, this person had an air about him that made her feel safe, equal, alive. Perhaps had they met in a better time, he couldve been her ashikabi.

"Please you must let me fall, youll be injured upon impact with the ground" she said trying to convince him to save himself. He only smiled wider and laughed like a child.

"Im not taking you to the ground. No, im taking you back to the place of greater opportunity; the sky."

She didn't know what he meant by that until she saw what he did next. When they hit the water, they didn't go under. In fact they were riding the water without even touching it; as if there was a ground of air above the waters surface.

"Wahoo wind manipulation is awesome!" he shouted in pure blissful; he was acting like a child who was enjoying a peaceful bike ride in the quite country.

They bounded a few good times creating large splashed and ripples unti finnally when they reached the bridge he launched them both straight up into the welcoming windy air and continued to express his enjoyment. Up in the sky the city looked so small and it was just him and her up in the cloudy haven.

"Im Sora by the way; Sora Dokuro" he said finally looking back at her once more. "Whats your name?"

"Aikitsu" she said as a blush lined her expressionless face and turned her gaze away from his. They had landed at a bank in the park and were completely alone.

"Wow that's a beautiful name" he said in a goofy cute voice.

"T-thank you"

"So how bout it, will you be my sekirei?"

Sora P.O.V

She seemed startled at his questionm; for he swore he saw her eyes widen. But then she turned her gaze to the ground.

"I cannot I am a scrap number, a fallen sekirei who is forbidden from finding her true ashikabi"

"That's not true, you are not some broken product". What Sora did next surprised even her, he walked towards her and cupped her left cheek in his warm hand. A blush made its way to her cold face and gave her skin color.

"I will give you pourpose Aikitsu, but not as my searvant.". His thumb twidled with her hair around the sekirei crest that laid on her forehead. "By my pact to the sky I promise I will carry you till your wings may fly once more.". Then to her surprise placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and what happened next surprised them both.

The sekirei crest on her forehead glowed and wings of mist blue light shot out of her back and heat shot through her had...emerged. There was a silence but then tears formed around her eyes and she smiled brightly, Sora Mikogami was shocked more than surprised

"Aikitsu y-you" he said when she suddenly pressed her lips against his causing the wings of light to appear once more.

"No.7 Aikitsu the sekirei of ice, may we freeze a bright future together...Ashikabi-sama". Sora stared at her with great delight as he now realized that his Aikiitsu was not only a single number...But his sekirei.

Homura was on a nearby roof watching the scene unfolding before her eyes, the scrap number whom she encountered on many occasions was the mysterious number seven M.B.I had lost and to make things more uncomprehinsible she had done the impossible and emerged twice.

"Magnificent isnt he" a female voice called behind her.

Turning around she saw a girl who looked to be the same age as Sora, who had long silver hair and her eyes were bright hazel. She wore a long blue jakcet, white turtleneck sweater, with jeans and high heel leather boots that went to her knees.

"Who are you!" Homura asked alarmed.

"I am in no mood to exhange pleasantries tonight, especially with one of your kind.

"My kind. That means you're a—"

"Tata now, but if you happen to be useful enough to pass a message tell him that ill be meeting him soon to claim him". And with that said the girl dissapeared as if she was never there.


	12. Chapter 12

Sky to High

Sora was walking home with his newly aquaired sekirei Aikitsu who was clinged to his arm and smiling slightly for the first time. With the former lost sekirei now in his folds, Sora had grown exceptionaly in his quest to recover his full past.

"Sora!" he heard two female voices call to him and looked to see Hikari and Hikibi land in front of him. They both formed bolts of electrcity crackling in their palms. Seo soon arrived behind them.

"Get back we'll take care of her" Hikari said to him. **"Rai—"**

"No Stop!". He interupted them. "Don't attack shes my new sekirei"

"Kid that's immposible" Seo chided "I know of her, shes a fallen sekirei so shes unable to emerge"

Sora turned Aikitsu around and exposed the sekirei symbol that now rested on her neck. "Well now shes risen"

Everyone just stared with their jaws dropped. "H-how" the twins asked in stiffling curiosity.

**_hour later-**

The disciplinary squad had just returned home from a day of active duty and were each looking forward to seeing their ashikabi after a hards days work. (Wtf the man should be the one having this feeling XD !).

They were surprised to see Sora sitting on the porch sipping a cup of tea poured by a very stoic Aikitsu.

"The fuck is this!" Benitsusbasa screamed in annoyance. She foulded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for an answer. Haihane looked at the two in curiosity while Karasuba stroked her chin in intrigue.

"This is Aikitsu" Sora said taking a sip of his tea "and she is my new sekire". That didn't go well with the red sekirei for she now was holding him by his collar and was shaking him violently. As she did so the temperature dropped tremendously and she saw Aikistu forming mini-glaciers around her.

"I wont tolerate you harming Sora-kun" she said blandly; but Benitsubasa sensed a hint of a threatening tone.

"So you wanna take me on". she said cracking her knuckles. "Well you better be prepared to—"

"That's enough" Miyas voice shouted as if it senses the danger. The land lady appeared as if out of thin air and delivered a double spoon sword axle slash, knocking both of the girls sharply on the head.

"I don't not tolerate violence on my property and you two will get along, am I understood!" she scolded as the dark aoura and mask formed. They both nodded in agreement as they rubbed their heads and were baffled to see Sora hiding behind Karasuba and Haihane shivering in fear like a small child.

"Truly landlady-dono is a power to fear" the clawed sekirei muttered to herself.

"Sora-sama" Karasuba said compltely ignoring Miyas fury. " Perhaps if your free tonight we can have another spar, and maybe *seductive voice* I can finally award you for the last one."

As Benitsubasa and Haihane blushed madly and steamed, Miya only scowled. "Sexual intercourse will also not be permitted within my walls!. The black sekirei only grinned as she pulled out an apple from the garden Kusano made.

"Are we clear Sora-san"

"Y-yes Miya" Sora said in a clearly frightened voice, one would have thought he was used to Miyas anger but frankly he was not.

Karasuba only chuckled as she took a bite out of her apple which caused Miya to avert her attention to her "And what might be so funny hmmm" she asked with clear irritation in her tone.

"Oh nothing really" she said in a teasing tone "Im just pondering how you havent ravaged him yet , my oh my you play the role of humble house lady really well landlady-dono"

Miyas face turned red and the hanya mask grew larger and more intimidating " I mean really he is quite a looker, and might I say hes might be packing downstairs".

"THAT'S ENOUGH!". Miya hissed.

Benitsubasa and Haihane were trying to be serious but when Soras junk was metioned both sekirei lost their composure and started blushing, giggling, and drooling like a pair of hungry beast. Leaving him to shiver in fear of what might happen later on tonight.

~Tokyo U grading board~

"Dammit Minato you failed again!" Takami Sahashi yelled through the phone into her son's ear.

"I know mom I know, I don't know what happened" he sighed "Ill just have to try again the third time and study harder"

"OH youll do more than that, your are gonna get a job cause as of now im cutting your montly allowance again" she yelled again. "Honestly Minato why can't you be like your younger sister, shes made it into Tokyo University on the first damn try"

"Mom no I beg you I could barely get by this year!" he panicked "And im happy for Yukari but could you not compare me and her"

"Well if ya don't like beimg compared to your younger sister, grow a pair, and stop being a dissapointment!" was the last thing she said before hanging up, leaving her son standing in a daze on the street.

~M.B.I main office~

Hiroto Minaka sat in his desk looking at files and formulating plans. His desk was his sanctum; his mind was his fortune, and his wife was…delicate.

Oh who was he kidding Takami was a fox and he loved every second being with her. he still remembered the time he took her to the island where the sekirei were discovered for their 6 month aniversary. She was pissed.

Takami entered with a usual moody look. "Minaka I have news about number eighty-eight" her frown deepend "and our son".


	13. Chapter 13

Sky to High

Miya sat in her room looking at the full moon out her window with concerned eyes. She reminesced about her past on the sekirei planet, the war that had brought her and the 107 others of her kind to earth, her time in the first generation squad, and then Takehito.

Wait Takehito. How could she have forgotten about the first man she ever loved. No, that was a lie her first love was Sora. But she and Takehito had married, he was the husband she loved.

But Takehito was dead…..

NO!, she couldn't think like that, she couldn't do a thing like that. Yes he was dead but, they had shared a life together. But so had she and Sora a time ago. That didn't matter now though; Takehito was her husband and moving to another would be like spitting on his grave.

But he never winged her…She never even reacted to him.

That was a troubling fact that all these times she had chosen to ignore. But it was still a cruel fact; ever since she served on the squad and met him, she thought she would be able to defy the order of how sekirei found their chosen ones. But when he died she realized how foolish that was.

But then she had Sora…

She went to Matsus secret room with a plan. A plan that would allow her to keep him longer.

Sora P.O.V

He was feeling a breeze brush across his face, and the scent of saltwater air in his nostrils. Cracking open his eyes and letting them adjust to the sudden light he saw that he was on a strange island in the middle of the ocean and that Haihane was glomped to one arm, Benitusubasa on the other, and Aikitsu sleeping soundly on his chest.

"Huh? Girls wake up!"

The red and blue sekirei woke up and rubbed their eyes, then glared at the slumbering Aikistu who was now clutching to him like a security blanket; she was removed from him with complete fore; compliments of Benitsubasa.

"Hey wait a sec, how come were on Kamikura island?" Haihane said realizing their present situation.

"Kamikura island?"

"This is the island were Hiroto Minaka and M.B.I found the sekirei ship" she told him matter-of-factly. "But how could we be here and dumped without being woken up."

"That's because your still asleep number 104". A female voice said coming behind them. Looking up they saw Matsu grinning down on them but she looked different. She was wearing a disciplpinary squad uniform like Karasuba, and her hair was tied in one braid instead of two.

"Matsu-san? Whats going on, why did you bring us here?".

"Ufufufu oh Sora-kun don't you listen, your still asleep." He raised an eyebrow. "What your experiencing is a vitual world of my own design, a training program if you will. In here you will each fight opponents beyond your calibur."

"Who exactly"

"Ufufufu some old friends of mine". A vortex of data and numbers formed and split into four pieces. Forming into bodies and stabalizing the four pieces began to take images and soon Sora was shocked at who he saw. Standing above him was Kazehana, Karasuba, a man Aikitsu quickly identified as number 5 Mutsu, and then staring with cold eyes of a warrior; Miya.

"T-the first and most powerful generation of the disciplinary squads history." Benitsubasa stammered in pure fear.

"I hope your prepared warrior" the cold expressionless Miya said to Sora. "For as you have come, you shall be crushed.

*outside real world*

Sprawled all along his floor along with his three sekirei. Sora was wearing a headset monitor and was hooked to a srange machine were Matsu was typing like a madman to keep it functioning.

"Geez Miya-san why couldn't you have woken him up first, them I wouldn't have to overwork like this."

"I know, but I appreciate you doing this"

"That brings me to a question I shouldve asked, WHY are we doing this?"

Miya looked down to Soras unconscious sleeping form. "To quicken progress."

*virtual world*

"MIYA-SAN! KARASUBA-SAN! Its me Sora". He yelled to the two women. Miya was staring at him silently while on the other hand Karasuba was grinning with grey predatory eyes.

"Yara, yara number one do you know that boy" she asked her leader amused. "Cause he seems to know you."

"I know nothing of him" Miya stated flatly. With no other tactics seen Sora tried a completely strange and different approach.

"Meen ama cre frageheki (sister of my home, please recognize me)" he spoke in a stange language. Miya and Karasubas eyes both widened, Miya from shock, and Karasuba from intrest. Once their attetention was fully on him he spoke again.


	14. Chapter 14

Sky to High

_The __**Discipline Squad**__ (__懲罰部隊__,__Chōbatsu Butai__**?**__) is an elite group of Sekirei in charge of preventing any Sekirei or Ashikabi to withdraw from the Sekirei Plan. The first Discipline Squad, known as the "S-Plan Guardians", was initially formed by the MBI from the first five awoken Sekirei to protect the Sekirei that have yet to mature and awaken from enemy forces. Miya was the group's leader, with Matsu, Kazehana, Karasuba, and Mutsu following her. After its break-up, the second Discipline Squad was formed, with Yume as the leader and Karasuba with the same goals. After Yume's death, the third (and current) Discipline Squad, consisting of Karasuba, Haihane, and Benitsubasa, was formed._

**-M.B.I Tower-**

M.B.I tower was busy as usual and Hiroto Minaka was in his office playing with his action models which was strange for a 30 year old man who ran Japans richest company.

Takami stormed in with clipboard in hand and a death glare so feirce one wouldve thought she was gonna impale the goofy C.E.O with a heat laser beam.

"Takami my lovely assistant, my resistent lover, to what pleasure do I owe this visit" he said in his goofy toned; completely ignoring her glare as a child would a failing grade.

"I don't like him." she stated plainly"

"Who is "he" Takami ? "

"That ashikabi Higa Izumi that's who!" her toned turning grim as she uttered the name. "

Oh my are you scared his boyish charms will swoon you from me.?"

As expected and always on schedule which was creppy, Takami delivered a left hook which sent him spiraling off his chair

"DAMMIT MINAKA FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE BE SERIOUS" she spat with words like iron.

He composed himself back in his chair and rubbed his throbbing cheek "fine, fine please is there any other reason you came.?"

She dropped the clipboard on his desk "Yes earlier Homura sent in a intel report on the emegence of the thought to be scrapped #7 , and….That there might be beings other than sekirei on the move". Minaka composed himself and donned a serious look which at first glance would look out of place

"Tell me everything" he said in a business like manner that made the normally aggressive Takami blush from surprise as she began.

As Sora was engaging the deadly sekirei numbers 1 & 4 Miya and Karasuba. His sekirei were in deadly battles of their own; each fighting as if all risk were on the table.

Benitsubasa was fighting Kazehana who was using her wind to keep her off balance. Using her natural agilty and athletic capabilites, she managed to hold her footing slightly. But landing a hit on the powerful sekirei number three would prove to be difficult.

"**SAVAGE QUAKE!**" she shouted as she punched the ground and sent shockwaves in the ground toward her oppenent. But Kazehana wouldn't be taken that easily; using the wind she flew off the ground and dodged completely.

"**Flower Carnival!"**; she said as a large gust of wind with pink sakura petals whipped toward Benitsusa. When it made impact she slammed along the ground in a mad tumble.

"D-dammit" she cursed to herself as she struggled to stand up. The attack left her breath raspy and strained, but she wasn't gonna give up.

Haihane was fighting Mutsu, and the earth sekirei was giving her quite a battle. Slamming the butt of his sword into the groud, large cracks and fissures began to form and then were hurled towards her by a delivered swifit kick. She removed the mid-air assault by slashing the rocks in half with her claws. But each time she kept doing it, it kept her from advancing to close.

Aikitsu surprisingly ended her battle quickly by simply freezing Matsus hands before they could activate the gadget she had prepared.

"Cheater" she brain type sekirei said to her as she chattered her teeth from the cold feeling.

Sora and Karasuba ran along the field; both clashing blades with perfect mastery. Sora used a sword made of crystal and used the wind to give his strikes more force.

"Hmm you're the first fool whos ever given me a challenge besides number one". She said performing a horizontal slash. Miya appeared behind her and did a down slash as she moved out of the way. Sora created crystal arm guards to block, but the sheer power of her blade impact forced the ground under him to crack and open. He was experiencing the force of a being on a whole different level; was this the sweet landlady he knew? Was this really Miya? Karasuba used this chance to come in for a quick three slashes to his side that caused him to weaken a bit, and Miya created a shock wave with a quick swing to send him hurling into the ocean.

"Hmm think that's all he has number one" Karasuba asked as she polished her blade with her sleeve. Suddenly Sora shot out of the water standing on a pillar of crystal while wind and thunder thrashed around him.

"Oh gods of wind, give me your gales as my force of victory." He said as he made symbols with his hands and took different stances. "Oh gods of thunder, pound upon your drums and let lightning pour from their sound".

"Karasuba stop him!" Miya shouted realizing what was happening.

"Second special technique; **Ryu ****Tenchuu Kaminari –(Dragon Heavenly Justice Thunder)**"

The sky suddenly turned dark and a storm thrashed violently in the sky; and then out of the dark clouds came a shen-long dragon made of lighting that roared with a static screech. Sora held a thread of electricity that held the beast in place. " Gura mewu hassekanve mu- (Sister of the soul I shall win" he said in a strange toungue.

Miyas eyes widened for the first time since the battle started. "W-wait that language that the sekirie—."

"Go!" Sora shouted, and in bolting speed the dragon of lighting slammed down into the earth, causing the whole large chunk of land to explode in shards and pieces. There was no way those two had ecaped his attacks range in time.

"I held back so I wouldn't kill them bu-." He felt a blade stab him through the back and turned to see Miya standing behind him. Karasuba landed in front of him and perform a six quick slash combo and blood shot from Soras body. "Graauuughg"

"Oh sorry did you want us to pretend to be defeated a little longer" she said with her grin.

When Miya removed blade from his back he fell from the crystal pillar and gazed upon the two in disbelief of how strong they were. He plunged into the ocean and descended, slowy losing his consciouness.


	15. Chapter 15

.

Sky to High

"An Ashikabi's power is something from ancient times. A power left behind by a miracle called love. What you saw was an ancient memory carved into your genes. An Ashikabi is someone who accepts love from Sekirei and someone who guides us with love."

- Yume to Minato

"Well so much for that strange guy and his strange language". Karasuba said as she sheathed her blade. "Its funny how he was able to make you actually show an expression other than your business face."

Miya looked into the dark waters with eyes that longed for the answers of unasked questions. This stranger, this boy, had not only showed strange powers. But he had just now spoken the lost toungue of sekirei. Who was he? And why did he bring back so many memories of an old life.

Benitsubasa saw it before her mind registered it, but Sora had been stabbed and had fallen into the ocean. Her mind was in rageful panic so she dashed in order to rescue him, but Kazehana blocked her path and knocked her back with a gust of wind. "Sorry young one" she said as tiny tornados formed in her palms "But I cant let ya walk by unless im defeated." She was taken by surprise by the sudden air temperature drop, but managed to intercept a wave of ice darts. Aikitsu landed between the two and looked ready for battle.

"Then I will be your opponent" she said in her cold tone.

Haihane stood panting with her hands on her knees as Mutsu did the same leaning on his sword like a support staff.

"Damn your good" he said with exhausted breath "Im at my limit, you win" with that he fell on his back and passed out.

Sora floated in the deep waters with blood murking his sight of the sky above. This was it, this was were he would fall. But as soon as he closed his eyes he found himself back in his inner world in the lakeside spring field were the light look alike being stood with another orb with images.

"**Take this knowledge, and make it power"** he said as he thrusted it into his chest. Images flashed, but this time it was different.

He was floating in the air watching himself in battle with a strange place and with a strange unrecognizable being who he could only see had a girls shape. But what he really noticed was that he manisfested a strange but familiar power.

The air around Miya and Karasuba suddenly became heavy and the sky become dark and threatening. The waters of the ocean formed large tsunamis, and the winds blew with hurricane forces. But the two sekirei stood their ground unfazed. They watched as Sora arose from the waters on a pillar of earth with his arms folded and a look across his face of a immortal pheonix general rising from his ashes to attain conquest once more.

"Yara Yara so you survived hmmm" Karasuba said in a pleased voice as she drew her blade. Miya said nothing but only looked at him with a cold gaze as she held hers.

Sora held out his hand and extended his fingers "Five, it will only take five minutes to beat you both."

"Brave words" Karasuba said lunging up for a a quick slash to his chest. She she hit him he evaporated into a dark void and stood next to her.

"No..those were guaranteed facts I just pointed out" he said grabbing her wrist and flinging her back down. She used the air resitance as a stool to bound back at him as he formed a crystal katana and met her blade. But Sora summoned a gust of wind in a surprise attack that sent her tumbling down and barely left time for her to regain footing.

"Ya got prowess but I wont be—." He was in her face before she could finish her sentece and grabbed her waist with one arm and tilted her chin with his free hand.

"Your strong, but you need to know your place. So sleep for a while"

! Finish Her!

He brought his lips to hers and delivered a kiss that caught her by surprise and sucked the living breath outta her. "Well played ashikabi-sama" she whispered before she passed out. He stood and faced Miya with a determined expression and dark aoura manifested and cloaked him.

"I don't know the full extent of this power, but it is my power and that's all I need to know" he said taking a stance "Come Miya!"

Kazehana was lying on her back breathing heavily from exhaustion. Both her legs were coated with sheets of ice. She glanced in the far off horizon and saw cliff ranges being vaporzed an light but lethal earthquakes splitting the ground slowly.

"What the hell is going on" Benitsubasa asked as she and Aikitsu placed a still shivering Matsu in a seated upright position.

"It seems…that Miya is becoming serious"

They clashed like two waring gods bound to the earth, the very world around them was their mold and by the time this battle would end, the land would be forged in their image.

Sora forged a pair of crystal clawed gauntlets on his hands, but they were different. Dark energy pulsed through them and made the crystal a dark grey color, he had the hands of a demon.

Dashing around like a blur, he darted for Miyas blindspot. But the great sekirei number one wasn't going to simply leave easy openings. She did a spin on her heels and brought her sword swinging down like a gods war hammer. But Sora simply caught the blade with one hand and with his free hand, he sent a dark pulse toward her stomach. She let go of her sword and jumped back in order to evade the attack, but it manged to hit her enough to tear a little bit of the upper region of her uniform.

"That power you yield, were did you attain it?" she asked as she dasked around and switched to hand to hand.

"I don't remember much, but I shall use this power to win" he replied as he dodged her blows. She did a forward roll and snatched her sword back, then landed a sharp kick in his stomach that knocked him back.

Using her advantage, Miya created a shock wave with a swing of her sword. Sora shocked her with a counter attack with a dark wave. Disaapearing with a blur, he appeared in front of her. She couldn't move away when he pressed his fist onto her stomach.

"Oh ruler of the dark sky, bare your fangs for my victory!" he said as the strange dark energy began to focus itself at one point of his fist.

"W-what?"

"Sora special technique #3; **(Kuro-Ryu!-(black dragon)**". A dark wave eveloped both of them and the air became silent.

*Elsewere in the southern sector*

On the blood stained grass of the street there layed sekirei that were attacked without warning. And over them stood an unknown assailant.

"W-Who the hell are you?" asked number 65 Taki with a blood spitting choke. He looked down at her with a cold gaze and replied.

"a hunter"


	16. Chapter 16

Sky to High

Her eyes opened slowly then the light in her eyes finally began to register. She was lying sprawled on her back and over to her left sat Sora whos back was to her. When she looked down she was surprised to see that although she felt the effects of his attack, her body showed no signs of damage.

"Kuro-Ryu or the black dragon as ive named the attack, Is a two layered attack that ive yet to master." He said to her as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Two layered ?"

He turned around and extended a hand forward for her to see as he took a rock in another. "This attack follows two simple principles pressure build & release" he put his knuckles to the rock and she saw dark sparks flow thorugh his arm and concentrate at the top of his hand. "The first step; Pressure build. Is when I concentrate a large amount of energy and build it to a dense point beyond limit. When that is done…" he relaxed his arm and the stone soon suddenly exploded into a vapor. " the second step; Pressure release. Will destroy the target from the inside to out."

Miya was speechless from the shocking news. "T-then how am I not detroyed"

He chuckled as he pointed to her left. What she saw when she followed hs finger made the normally cool minded sekirei say !HOLY SHIT!. For miles and miles on end the land that was present was now gone, a large chunk of Kamikura island was now wiped clean off. "But how?"

"Well it wansnt easy, but I didn't wanna hurt you Mi-Mi-chan.."

"Mi-Mi-chan" she gasped "You…"

The sky suddenly exploded into a dissaray of numbers and data and soon the face of the familiar glasses wearing sekirei Matsu.

"Sora times up, time for you to wake up now" she said as his body seemed to dissolve into data streams. Before he vanished, he glanced down to Miya and smiled.

In a matter of seconds he woke up on his back and found himself squished between all his sekirei. He stood up and saw Miya standing in the corner staring at him with a look in her eyes.

"Are you sure about his?" he said understanding immediately what it was she wanted.

Miya approached him pressing her chest against his looking him in his eyes. Then it happened, Miya leaned in and pressed her lips against his and her wings of light fluttered in his room. Her lips were sweet and warm, they tasted like nectar that pratically begged for him to take more which he gladly did, he hungrily kissed Miya letting his thoughts and plans drift away in the night.

In a far off construction site, the four strange beings from the island break met in conference. Their scarlet haired leader stood with his arms folded.

"Are we all in attendance?" he asked., they each nodded in confirmation as he faced the large one. "Booker what have you found on your scouting"

"Ohh many things Xavier" he said in a deep voice "I have seen many of those things running free and have analyzed that these humans have set a leash upon them and force them to play a game of survival till the last one stands hahahahahahahhaha its quite amusing but sad. Don't you agree Voodo?"

"Kukukuk oh yes indeed" the one called Voodo said in a voice with a slight german accent that was barely noticeable " To be subjected to human laws, their powers leashed down. Kukuku ohh how they have fallen since the war of the gods."

"Indeed they have" said Xavier emotionesly. "Fujio what have you seen on your scouting?"

"Same as Booker and Voodo" he said "But in my scouting, I have seen THAT man."

That news seemed to startle Xavier and the others into attention.

"Are you sure it was HIM you saw?" Booker asked.

"Im quite sure" his hand began to sprak angrily with green energy "Eyes as blue as the summer sky, hair as black as the midnight void of the cosmos. And that damn dragon mark upon his neck!"

"Were did you see him?" asked Voodo.

"He was in combat with one of those things which manipulated the power of ice, the way he fought and the way he mainifested his powers. Its just like back then."

Xavier made a gesture of order giving "Scout out the area and find him, we will rain upon him like a plague. We will…."

"Leave him be" a female voice said from the shadows. They all went on guard to destroy the new enemy once she revealed herself.

"Show yourself you damn coward" Fujio demanded.

A girl who looked to be the same age as Sora, with had long silver hair and eyes which were bright hazel stepped out. She wore a long blue jakcet, white turtleneck sweater, with jeans and high heel leather boots that went to her knees. Her eyes suddenly switched to glowing colors, the left one glowed red, and the right glowed bright gold. "Coward am I ?"

In realization they all dropped to their knees and bowed before her.

"Your higness we didn't realize." Said Xavier as his gaze kept to the ground.

She held a hand up. "Rise my brothers of battle" They stood immeditely " As ive said, leave him be."

"BUT YUUR HIGNESS!" Fujio objected, he was met with a peircing glare from her.

"Im sorry Fujio are my orders unsatisfactory?" she said as her auroa became threatening and choking.

"N-no your highness" he replied in retreatful voice.

She then reseeded back into her talk "Now as I was saying, you will leave that man alone until I decide you move. And I hope that other one gets my message".

"Wait other one!" Fujio asked flabbergassted "You mean to say theres another of us in this place."

She nodded "Yes, and I do believe hes going to make our presence VERY known."


	17. Chapter 17

Sky to High

_They were called the Mekurei, the exact opposites and in some unwanted factorial SUPERIOR version of the sekirei. Unlike the sekrei, they could release full strength without an ashikabi, perform norito without limit, and possesed physical stamina an inch above sekrei. The war between these two races began with a conflict between beings Hiroto Minaka would at present day refer to as "the gods"._

_They lived in the teachings of the "god" of light and the "godess" of darkness; and at a time the two lived at peaceful co-existance. But then the "god" was dis-approving of the recent attainment of ashikbai so he went to the mekurei and removed their limits and soon sent them as his envoys to wipe out the disobedient sekirei children. But the "godess" had a different idea and selected one to bear her symbol and power; onw who would lead the sekirei into war unknown to any man._

*Dream Flashback*

He was in the middle of an intense war battle, in a field filled with the corpses of allies and enemies. Along with him were some ashikabi soldiers and two squadrons of sekrei. Using his dark power he took out two waves of attacking mekurei.

"Keep pushing forward and fight until a comrade can take your place. We can win this battle yet!" he said as he took out more and more. But then as it looked liked the days victory was in his grasp, he saw a large explosion and out ran a person weilding a blade at the ready. He had eyes that sent a strange chill of fear down his back.

The squadrons rushed him in large masses, but in a flash he cut them down with a emotionless glance and kept his cold war flared eyes fixed on Sora.

They both battled like two beast of conquest, each threatening to overpower the other. But in the end Sora stood over him. But even at his mercy, the mysterious man showed no fear, no panic, just an expressionless gaze that sent flashes of past battles and acceptance.

"What…What are you?" he demanded.

It was then he finally spoke. "Your downfall…"

*end flashback*

"GAHHH!" he said as he shot up from his sleep in a cold sweat. Haihane, who was sleeping at his right was the first to awaken.

"Whats wrong" she asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Her eyes were filled with worry as they met his.

"Its nothing…just a dream".

He was disturbed and she knew it upon seeing him at the dining table in the morning. But what it was, was a large mystery to Miya.

Right now him, Seo, and Minato were out for what Seo named "Mans day out". So for the moment she just pondered the question and sipped tea at the table as a breeze softly blew in.

"Yo number one what ya thinking about?" Karasuba asked as she bit into an apple and sat next to her. Miya truly hated her, but since they now both shared an ashikabi she taught herself to tolerate her.

"Its Sora…I fear hes troubled"

"Troubled with what exactly?"

In the shadows of the tree walked forth a figure whom soon was revealed by the suns light.

"Troubles with me" he said in a solemn but threatening voice. He placed his hands inside his pockets and gazed at the the sekirei women as they slowly took to their guard.

"Who are you?" Miya demanded.

"My name is _Ro__u__nin_…" he answered not letting his voice betray emotion.

"Well you are a fool to waltz in here and expect to leave alive" Karasuba said with her signature grin as one hand took hold of the hilt of her long sword while she discarded the apple she was eating.

"Wait Karasuba" Miya said putting up a hand to halt her "What is your business here?"

"Im here to exterminate"

Her eyes narrowed "and whom to aim to exterminate"

"Seo Kaurou, Sora Dokuro, and Minato Sahashi". He answered gazing boredly to the side. Karasuba met his gaze and grinned wider as she unsheatehed her blade.

"LIKE HELL THY WILL HARM MY HUSBAND" Tskuimi screeched breaking the silence as she appeared in a flurry of water followed by Musibi, Kusano, Kazehana, Hikari & Hikibi, and lastly Homura. All the sekirei women including Miya took ready battle stances.

"*Sigh* it couldve ended simply" _Ro__u__nin _said solemly as he removed his hands from his pockets.

"Hey Sora lighten up dude ya look tense" Seo said with a grin as he and Minato were at a restaurant enjoying their guys day out.

"Oh…sorry Seo, ive just been occupied thinking about something."

"What is it?" asked Minato

"*sigh* Its nothing dude its just a nightmare I had that shook me hard. An old memory that I don't like to remember.".

Minato and Seo both looked at each other and nodded in a sense of understanding. Suddenly they all heard an explosion coming from a distance off.

"What was that?" Minato panicked as the three ran outside. Sora saw a plume of smoke rising in the sky.

"We have to get to the inn , I sense danger" Sora said with a odd instinct.

When they got back, his instinct was correct. All along the front lawn their sekirei were sprawled around defeated. Some hanging from the roof, some out the windows, little Ku was faceplanted into the dirt heaps that used to be the garden.

"S-sora.." Miya called weakly as she came limping around the corner. Immediately he caught her before she fell.

"Miya what happened!"

She didn't answer his question but only pointed to the right before fainting. There perched on the roof, was the person responsible. He was a boy who looked the same height and age of Sora in appearance whose arms, feet, and part of his head were wrapped up in black cloths which also wrapped and drapped around his neck like a scarf. He wore a red shirt with baggy black pants and his hair (at least what wasn't covered) was silver and some even poked out were his head was covered. He had transparent cyan eyes which seemed to see past all barriers and the air of a silent killer. But most importantly…

He was a nightmare.

"Yo" he said bordely

Soras gave him a threatening glare as he placed Miya gently on the ground. "Were you the one that did this?" he hissed through his teeth.

"Got your attention didn't it"

Soras body suddenly exploded in light auora as the strange dark poer sizzed on his hands. "Yeah and you sure as hell pray I lose intrest."

The boy stood up lazily as he kept eye lock. "Surprise me"


	18. Chapter 18

Sky to High

~M.B.I sekirei housing unit~

*2 years ago*

It was a cool evening in the city, as a breeze blew the crescent moon shined light in the window of the perky #88 Musibis room. Her round eyes looked at the stars as if they would tell her a story. What story could they tell? The story of what she desired most.

That one thing being a loving ashikabi: a person who will love her and chrish her. A person who she would protect: even if it meant defying the laws of the gods themselves.

She heard a knock on her door and and Karasuba entered. "Hey Mu-chan wanna join me on the balcony for a talk" she said as her famous sly grin formed on her face.

"Oh of course Karusuba" Musibi responded with an angelic smile planted on her face.

The outside balcony was their special place, there they would have conversations and discuss their goals to achieve. Their most frequently discussed topic was the ashikabi.

Musibi felt excitement at the thought of meeting her destined partner. But Karasuba laughed at the idea, to her no human would have the power to cause a reaction in her. The only reason she even pondred was that when Musibi talked about it she was always amusing. That and the fact she would be participating in the sekirei game. M.B.I had decided that they no longer needed her on the discipline squad. It didn't affect her really, as long as she was able to have a battle to the death she would go with anything the crazy bastard Hiroto Minaka had planned.

"Karasuba are you excited to meet your ashikabi?" her friend asked still gushing like a fountain of glee: earning an amused chuckle.

"Honestly not really, but if I do find one lets make a little promise"

"Oh what is it" Musibi asked with her brown eyes wide like a child getting a present.

"If we manage to find an ashikabi, let's fight to be the last two sekirei standing; is it a promise?" she asked while extending out for Musibi. It only took a second for her friend to think about it before taking her pinkie with hers.

"Promise"

*end flashback*

Karasuba didn't know why that memory came to her head as she was picking herself up from the ground while using her now broken nodachi as a suppourting beam. But when she saw the huge flash of light and her ashikabis body ablaze in white light and anger across his face, she froze in aww.

In a blur he dashed to deliver a brutal front punch, but Rounin dodged it like it was nothing; only to barely avoid a well executed kick. But Sora wasn't done because the minute Rounin dodged, he appeared above him with his first signature attack ready.

"SENPUU IKARI!" he shouted as he launched the condensed air beam down on the cloth wrapped opponent. The moment the attack hit though, Rounins body disperesed into a vapor of mist and reformed behind him.

"Listen I just wanna…" he was cut off by a sudden back hand punch and backflipped in the air before regaining his footing. He felt a strong gust of wind strike him hard in the stomach followed by an uppercut which made him fall on his back and do a 360 degree spin before stopping soras next punch with only two fingers. "Now if ya can just…"

"Bastard!" Sora shouted forming and focusing the dark energy. What he didn't notice was that Rounins body took and white glow and was focusing light energy in his two fingers.

"KURO-RYU-(Black dragon)!"

"*sigh* SHIRO-TORA-(White tiger)!"

When the two attacks were unleashed, everyone had to cover their eyes to avoid being blinded by the large flash of light engulfing them. When it faded Sora was flying back with a crash while his opponent stood where he was placing both hands in his pocket. "Now listen, I didn't come here to kill ya; only to talk"

"I AINT HEARIN IT!" Sora roared as he formed a cleaver sword out of diamond. Irritated by constantly being interuppted, he appeared in front of Sora and broke the blade of the sword before he proceed to do rapid dart puches on his arms. Each hit made his arms numb and limp at his sides, so then Rounin did a quick rapid paralying strike to his legs so he would fall on his knees. Sora was now completely at his mercy.

"This is wrong" he murmerred "Had you been like you were in the old days, this simple attack wouldn't have caught you so easy"

"What the hell are you talking about this is the first time ive met you!"

Rounin closed his eyes and shook his head "Looke like ill have to scare it out of you"

"Go ahead and try!" Sora growled as Rounin placed two fingers on his forehead"

"King of the real of dreams, open up your gates and give me the keys to your forbidden archives of nightmares; **Himitsu-Maboroshi-(secret illusion)**"

The world went cold as Sora suddenly felt himself being hoisted up seven hundred feet in the air by dark chains. Then the skys opened and launched spear that stabbed into his sides. Then the sky above him opened revealing a large demonic creature reaching for him with its clawed hand and snarling with a crazed hiss.

"" Sora screamed in horror as Rounin took his fingers off his forehead and let him fall on his back in a cold sweat.

"Do you remember now?"

Sora didn't answer but only laid on the ground with wide eyes and choked breaths.

"*sigh* your only a shell" he said as he raised a hand and engulfed it in flame. "Im almost ashamed to be like you"

"He has that ability too!"Miya thought to herself in panic.

"That's enough Rounin!" A females voice yelled in full command making the boy freeze his attack.

When everyone looked up to see the source of the voice, they all saw a girl with long silver hair and blazing red and golds eyes standing in the entranceway of the inn with a look of distaste.

"W-who are you?" Miya asked weakly.

"I am Laura .C. Igneel of the royal family" she said with the voice of a commander " I am also the proclaimed fiance of the one called Sora"

"WHAT!" Beni and Haihane screamed with deadly glares.

She ignored the two glaring girls and brought her narrowing gaze back to Rounin who still had a enflamed hand raised. "I command you to desist further assault. Do not defy me"

He turned off the flames and put his hands in his pockets " I heard ya the first damn time" he sighed in irritation. "Damn brat"

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"*sigh* nothing" he responded dissapearing into a vapor of mist. She glanced over to Sora who was still breathing hard.

"Regain memory quicker my love, or die a mindless fool. With that said she planted a kiss on his cheek and vanished.


	19. Chapter 19

Sky to High

It was a cool afternoon in the middle of the park, and assembled in attendance were the soldiers of Laura.

Xavier

Booker

Jackal

Fujio

And slouching againt a bench; Rounin.

Laura glared at her subordinate with a nonpleased look "Rounin you have angered me.

"*sigh* your reason"

"You attacked that man even though ive made it clear he is not to be harmed"

"Geez *yawn* so because you have some small time crush on some shell of the past"

"He is to be mine!"

" whatever" Rounin said tiredly scratching his head.

Suddenly Xavier was in front of him with his crimson eyes glaring down on him. "know your place recruit, that is her higness you speak to"

"Yeah, but you forgot the part where I give a damn *sigh* im out, don't try to follow me" he boredly intructed as he vanished in a vapor of mist.

"That insolent bastard" Fujio hissed as he and Booker were about to trail him; But Laura put a hand up to hault them.

"Leave him, he will know his place in time."

Minato woke-up one day to a bizarre occurrence. He wasn't the only one in his futon this morning.

That in itself was nothing knew to him, he was used to all of his Sekirei, barring Homura of course as he's still

uncomfortable about being winged by a guy, being in the same futon as him. However they had all stopped doing that

after the landlady changed the rooming arrangements (while backing her decision up with her demonic-looking, mask-like

aura of sorts), and back when they had done it on a nightly basis they had always gone to sleep with him, which prevented

him from getting very much sleep himself. This time however, he knew that he went to sleep alone, and yet here they were,

in bed with him, sleeping soundly, without a care in the world.

Or at least he assumed they were, since he hadn't found the courage to open his eyes and confirm his fears yet. However,

he knew that he couldn't very well just get up and walk away from this, due in full to the fact he couldn't move without

disturbing, and potentially waking up at least one of his Sekirei that he was positive were lying in his futon. So he decided

to open his eyes and see exactly which of his Sekirei were in his futon with him, so that he could determine the best

course of action for defusing the bomb that was about to go off in his room.

_'Let's see here...' _He thought as he began his appraisal of the situation. _'We have Musubi and Tsukiumi, each one trying_

_to hold me closer to themselves than the other, no surprise there, then there's Matsu, Kusano, and Kazehana, all vying_

_for control of my legs, with Kazehana wining it looks like, and Homura is...' _His brain shorted-out at that. "Homura!" He

shouted, before he quickly realized his mistake and covered his mouth, as if doing so would magically undo his outburst,

but it wouldn't, and he would be stuck attempting to defuse a bomb of incredible magnitude, a fact that he was all too well

aware of.

"What is it Minato?" They all said in unison, with slight variations in wording and inflection, as they groggily awoke from

there slumber, only to suddenly snap into full consciousness upon seeing the situation going on around them.

"What are you all doing in here?" Shouted Tsukiumi accusingly, pointing her finger in the general direction of everybody.

"That's what I want to know!" Shouted a heavily mortified Homura, who had swiftly backed away, checking his clothes

frantically.

"Are we having a sleepover?" Asked Musubi vacantly, the faint image of a bear appearing behind her.

"This would be great for some experiments, hu hu hu." Chuckled Matsu huskily, her fingers moving in a creepy typing

pattern.

"Ara, the more the merrier, I always say!" Cheered Kazehana happily, hugging Minato's arm to her breasts.

"Onii-Chan." Whined Kusano cutely, hugging his leg pleadingly.

"I had a feeling that something like this was happening when I heard yelling coming from Minato's room first thing in the

morning." Chimed-in the landlady disapprovingly as she opened the door. "I believe I've already told you all that I will not

tolerate anything obscene going on in my inn." She spoke calmly, as the fearsome, and all too familiar image of a hanya

mask appeared behind her, defusing the bomb that Minato did not, under any circumstances, want to go off.

"Miya-san!" Minato gasped, so grateful was he that a potential natural disaster of massive amounts of; water, fire, wind,

vastly overgrown plants, and overall property damage, had been averted that he, unlike everyone else present, didn't care

in the least about the highly dangerous presence looming over them at the moment. Rather, at the moment, it looked to

him like some kind of guardian deity, sent to save him from the lions' den.

"Now would someone kindly explain what you're all doing here." Miya asked politely, the mask behind her still present.

"I-I never brought any of them in here" Minato explained hastily to avoid the rath of her iron ladel. After explaining how he was in no way responsible for the incedent and stressing the fact that he was 100% straight (when questioned of why a guy was in his bed) they all sat in the dining room to eat breakfast. Karasuba was out on early discipline patrol and Haihane and Benitsubasa sat at the edge of the table eating silently.

"So wheres Sora? I havent seen him since that incident with that Kazuya guy" Minato asked to break the atmosphere of awkwardness. It was truly a dumbass question to ask considering he knew why Sora had secluded himself, but his mind wasn't thinking very well in the awkward situation. "Erm sorry i…"

"No its okay Sahashi-san" Miya said calmly "To answer your question I don't know how he's doing. He hasn't emerged from his room since yesterday."

Minato lowered his gaze from hers in embarrasement. Musibi comforted him with a hand to rub his back.

"Landlady if thou can answer me, canst thou inform whom that rouge was that defeated us in a simple manner?" Tskuimi questioned as she went to Minatos side.

"I cant answer that"

"Why canst thou?"

The back door slid open and Sora walked in with a serious expression. "Because im gonna answer it" he said as he took a seat at the head of the tabled. "What im about to tell you will not only reveal who he was,…but who I am as well.


End file.
